


Freedom

by bellamyxblakes (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bellamyxblakes
Summary: Simon Lewis has to go in hiding to protect himself from his ex Heidi, he gets a bodyguard called Alec lightwood and he has to stay with his family. that's where he meets Izzy Lightwood and a friendship blossems but is there something more ? WIll he ever be free?





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off the one shot “hide away “ you can tweet using #lilysizzyfreedomfic on twitter or just comment here

__

*three years ago *

Simon Lewis had a quite normal life here in new York city, his father had passed away when he was just a few years old. He Had Finished high school a few years back and was now about to go to college soon , Simon just had his mom and sister Rebecca and that was okay . But back in high school he had met a girl named Heidi who had just moved here , being the nice guy he was Simon tried to be her friend and help her settle in but that was the worse decision that he ever had made .

Because Heidi started to show up everywhere and started to stalk him , that's why his family moved to a new place in New York . And the stalking seemed to stop until one day she showed up at his school asking for him , Simon didn't remember much of that day . He remembered dropping his bag and running miles and miles home, no one was home so he locked the door and was now sitting in his room . He knew that his mom and sister wouldn't be home till tonight , he looked out the window and didn't see Heidi anywhere but he wasn't going to let anyone see in the house right now .

*present time *

"How was school honey?" His mother was in the kitchen with his sister , Simon pulled a chair and sat down . "Mom I haven't gone since she showed up , it's too late " he finally spoke up and took the lunch she had made for them . "Simon I really think we should consider a bodyguard, just till she's gone " Rebecca tried again , Simon turned and looked at her . " what makes you think a bodyguard will help me ?" He tried not to raise his voice , Simon just thanked his mom for the food and walked up to his room .

*two weeks later *

Simon still had no gone back to school , it wasn't easy when you had a stalker . "Simon get up " his sister yelled as she walked into the bathroom, couldn't he just stay in the house forever? . He finally threw off the covers and headed inside his closet , maybe he could get a cute bodyguard and maybe she would get rid of Heidi and then fall in love with him . He opened the door and walked downstairs to the kitchen , his mother had already made breakfast but there was someone else there .

A tall guy with tattoos and black hair stood up and faced him , Simon thought he looked quite young . "Simon this is Alec , he's going to be your bodyguard " Elaine said as Simon started to walk over to them , he noticed that Alec just nodded but didn't say anything. "Mom, does this mean I go back to school?" He asked , Simon was disappointed it was a guy . But he did hope that Alec would be able to sell Heidi , Alec looked over at the mom who nodded . Simon walked over to Alec and took a deep breath "I'm going to be late then " He tried to get him to speak but Alec just nodded and opened the door for him .


	2. The bodyguard background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Alec become a bodyguard? Will Simon be safe in his own house ?

__

Alec Lightwood was the eldest child of Dr Robert and Lady Maryse , he had two younger siblings and was on the path of taking over for his father . But ever since he was 17 , Alec had become a brand new person . He was now 23 and was a bodyguard at his uncles business, he never had a client yet because no one thought someone with his looks could protect anyone.

But that all change when he was assigned to protect some guy named Simon Lewis , Alec didn’t want it at first but he learned more about the case and wanted to help set this guy be free .

*the past *

“Alec , can we get some food ?” His younger brother Max tugged at his hand , Alec chuckled and picked up his younger brother . They were walking down the street to Alec’s car , when Lydia walked up to them and smirked over at Alec . “So there is a movie tonight , want to go out ?” She flirted with him , Alec rolled his eyes and helded Max closer . “Lydia I’m gay “ he said as they reached the car , she was right behind them “so? Alec we can make a great couple “ he turned around before getting in , “it means unless you have a dick, I’m not interested “ he sighed as he drove him and max away from that situation “

Everything seemed fine for awhile, until Alec saw Lydia driving right behind them . He held onto the steering wheel right , “Alec what’s happening I’m scared “ max cried from his back seat , Alec whispered that everything would be okay . But that’s when Lydia’s car hit those and everything was spinning, Alec screamed for max before everything went pitch black .

*current time *

“Umm Alec ?” Simon was waving his hands in front of him , Alec finally turned and looked at him . “What? “ he quickly got up and looked at the window , “nothing I just wondered why you agreed to watch me “ Simon whispered . Alec turned back and looked at him , “because you seem like a great guy okay? Now get away from the windows “ Alec didn’t even wait for Simon to reply till he shut the front door . Simon just sighed and gave up on trying to create a conversation with his bodyguard, he walked into the kitchen and froze when Heidi was siting there . “Don’t let your bodyguard know and I’ll be gone simonboo “ she flirted with him .

Alec ran back in and pulled Simon behind him , “how did you get in?” He held a knife out and Heidi laughed . “Does Simon know how unstable you are ? You are protecting him from me ? I’m the one for him “ she made a move but Alec knocked her out . “You are coming with me “ Simon was told and he didn’t have time to pack much but few clothes, as Alec drove them to a old building that looked like a church . “How did she get in Alec ?” He asked with worried , Alec shook his head but made Simon walk in front of his head into the insitute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the likes and reads , so excited to show you this new chapter .


	3. Friendship form in different ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Alec and Simon be more then friends? Will we meet Alec’s stranger ? What about Izzy? Tune in for chapter 3:)

__

It had only been a few days since Simon had moved to this new building , he quickly saw that his bodyguard lived here . He stayed closed to Alec as he saw a girl run and her mother chase her , “Isabelle come back here “ the woman yelled , Alec just shook his head and lead him to a room . Simon saw him stop and Alec was quiet , he looked up at his face and saw tears falling down his cheek . “Hey I know your supposed to protect me , but if you ever want to talk I’m here “ he tried to whisper , Alec seemed to be back and turned to face Simon .

“This is your new room , Isabelle is next door and I’m down the hall . Don’t leave the premises unless I’m here okay?” Alec was now standing with his arms crossed . Simon sighed but nodded , he felt like Alec needed a friend and he wanted to be it . Simon walked in the room and sat down on the bed , he quickly learned that Alec’s family lived here . He wondered if he would get to meet them , or if Alec would keep him up here . “Dinner is in ten” Alec finally spoke up again , Simon opened his mind but Alec had shut the door and gone to his own room .

*across the hallway *

Alec shut his door and found himself crying again , he didn’t think he would ever give anyone Max’s old room .He spent so many years locking himself away , that he didn’t realize himself . He heard a knock on the door and wiped away his tears , Simon was standing there with a Confused look. “This girl I guess called Izzy ran into my room and screamed then ran out “ Alec stepped back and met Simon in .

“That’s my sister , she didn’t do the chores so my mom is after her “ Alec didn’t even try to hide the pain in his voice , Simon walked over to him and held out his hands . “Look can I say something and you just listen?” He asked him which Alec nodded , Izzy’s “you will never take me alive “ could be heard outside . Simon took a deep breath and faced him , “I don’t know who’s room I was given , but I’ve lost someone and I know the stages of grief. Look I just want to be here for you since you are for me “ he told Alec who took deep breaths and gave him a hug .

*ten minutes later *

They were playing games when Alec’s door was pushed open and closed , Izzy was smoking and quickly walked over to them . “Look please don’t tell mom I’m here “ Alec have her a look and excused himself , he gave Simon look and a nod before heading out . Izzy sat down across from him , “so how do you know my brother ?” Simon looked back at her and stammered . “Umm he knows my mom “ Izzy just laughed and looked down at the game , “Hey I play a round with you “ Simon sat up straight and nodded .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve written a bonus chapter and the next one will include some special guests :)


	4. 3 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed since the last chapter happened and Simon wonders how long it will last?

__

It had been three years since Heidi had shown up and tried to stalk Simon again , he had been living with the Lightwoods . It wasn't all that bad most of the days, last year he finally met his bodyguards boyfriend Magnus Bane . And Simon and Izzy were pretty good friends , the only thing that was missing from his life was His mom and sister . But Heidi had almost killed him so it wasn't safe for them to come just yet , Alec and Simon were pretty good friends now but Alec still scared him sometimes .

"Hey get up " Izzy said as she opened the door to Max's room , Simon wipes his eyes and looked over at her . "What's going on?" He asked as he pulled back the covers , "Alec wants to talk to you " she said and threw him a shirt . He nodded and got dressed and found Alec sitting in the living room with Magnus on his lap . "Izzy said you wanted to talk to me?" He asked which started the couple , Alec nodded and Magnus went to the kitchen for food . "Yes I have good and bad news " he said as he stood up and buttoned up his shirt .

Alec was quiet for awhile which made Simon think it was really bad , "we found proof to put Heidi away forever , but in order to do that you would need to get her to admit everything " he finally spoke , Simon took deep breath and looked over at him . "Would I be finally free? " Alec nodded but Simon knew what was on his mind . Lydia was still free and wasn't blamed for Max's death , Simon wished Alec could get that as Heidi was being gone . "Anyway just stay here with Izzy while I come up with a plan " Alec finally said and went to the kitchen .

Izzy seems to have another sense because she seemed to appear as soon as Alec was gone , "I wish this could have happened with Lydia "she whispered as she sat down on simons lap . He was confused but at the same time Simon was happy because he wanted it , "Izzy can we play maybe a game ?" He asked . Simon just couldn't stop thinking it would all go wrong , but one touch from Izzy and a smile Simon felt at ease somehow . "Come on " Izzy said as she kissed his cheek and walked into their living room .

* two days later *

Simon and Izzy had been talking since the kiss days ago , Simon was avoiding her because he was scared she didn’t want him that way . Izzy was avoiding him because she was not ready for the talk . Alec was clearly annoyed with how his sibling and friend were acting , that’s why he invited them for lunch with Magnus . But now he wish he had just taken Magnus instead , Simon was giving cute looks at Izzy who was giggling. Alec has a frown on his face , but Magnus just pulled him to his face and left a kiss on it .


	5. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All great stories have to come to a end , but some have happy endings :)

__

{two weeks later }

Simon was at the courthouse with his girlfriend Izzy lightwood, finally Heidi was being arrested and he was finally free . He never thought she would be gone , but now Simon had a new family in his life . "Simon " Alec called him over and he shook his head as he greeted his friend , "look she will try to do anything to say you guys had a relationship, don't give in okay?" Simon nodded and patted Alec's back . Izzy was now walking towards them with a smile on their face , "stop hogging my boyfriend Alec" she whispered as she pulled Simon close to her .

"court is now in session" the judge spoke loudly as they all walked in, Simon stayed close to Izzy as Heidi was led in. alec looked over in Simons direction until magnus grabbed his hands. the trail went by fast but simon was in and out of it, he was scared Heidi would walk free. Izzy wanted to calm him down but even she couldn't . so instead she gave him a kiss which made Heidi lose it, that's why the judge ruled in their favors. Izzy looked over at Alex who nodded , “go I’ll take care of him “ Izzy whispered .

She knew how tough this scene was for Alec after Lydia , that’s why she was secret working to make her pay . “Izzy? Are we getting good food this time?” Simon pulls her out of her thoughts , she nodded and walked with him over to a local restaurant. Simon went up and was open and ordered their food , Izzy knew it was wrong to thank Heidi . But would she have met Simon if Alec hadn’t been chosen to protect him from Heidi? “Izzy lets go “ Simon said as she was back into the present time .

Simon hadn’t been to this place before and yet he felt really safe here , maybe it was because Izzy was here with him . Or maybe it was something else entirely, but Simon was glad to finally be able to live his life . “So tomorrow my mom wants to meet you and have Alec over for dinner “ He asked Izzy who was playing with his hair , Izzy was silent but nodded as she heard their orders being called . “Don’t go anywhere “ she giggled and kissed his nose , Simon was lost for words and nodded.

Izzy was up at the counter when Simon pulled out a box , proposing at a fast food joint wasn’t his best idea . But he didn’t want to wait a day now that Heidi was locked away , he quickly stood up as Izzy came back over with their food . “Simon what’s going on?” Izzy asked as he was sweating , he pulled her side their table and got down on one knee. “Isabelle Sofia lightwood, you were here for me when I used to hide and now I don’t . I want to spend the rest of my life with you , will you marry me?” He asked , but Simon didn’t have to wait long as Izzy screamed and nodded .


End file.
